


Skunk Lady Abuses Reader

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [10]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CBT, F/M, Farts, Piss, Skunks, Torture, Watersports, musk, skunk musk, spray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: A young man awakes in an unfamiliar place only to discover he's been kidnapped by the sadistic skunk woman of legend.
Series: Skunk musk erotica [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 7





	Skunk Lady Abuses Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't feel like proofreading this right now. Maybe another time I will!  
> For now, expect imperfect grammar that hopefully won't throw you off too bad.
> 
> Adapted from a roleplay.

The human boy would be woken up by a light, fluffy tail stroking his face. He'd find himself in a dimly lit room on a cold, hard floor. The slight odor of a skunk's spray would become obvious.

The human coughed as the scent ran up into his nose, though the fluffy tail was a nice feeling it didn’t overcome the musky smell over taking his senses.

"Oh good, you're awake," a sultry, feminine voice came from the darkness. "Do you like my cave? This is where I take young men like you so that I can... have fun with them."

“What.. what happened.” He panted softly, the human didn’t remember much from yesterday.

"Oh, I found you out in the woods, probably farther than you were supposed to be. You'd been told the legends of the big, mean skunk lady who stalks the outskirts of your little human village, haven't you? But you didn't listen..."

The human's eyes widened as he immediately picked up on what was going on quickly trying to stand up but finding his wrists were held by restraints.

The skunk laughed cruelly. "Silly boy... You should know I'm a little more professional than that. I can't just have you escaping on me, can I?" The skunk stood up in front of y/n while he stayed shackled to the ground. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the outline of the skunk lady's very voluptuous rear. "Why don't we start our fun, hm?"

He blinked hard as he picked up on her figure, in all of the stories they simply told of a giant feral skunk that could talk, nothing akin to how she looked. Taken aback for a moment he didn’t respond to what she said, staring up at her.

The skunk picked up on the human's silence. "Oh? Didn't expect things to play out like this, did you? I imagine you heard stories of some ugly, old, derelict skunk lady with rotting teeth and a crooked nose, yes? Didn't expect the young, vibrant,"—she rubbed down the sides of her figure, from chest to thighs—"sexy lady you see before you now?"

The human's face was beet red as he shook his head, as his eyes continued to adjust he made out more of her figure, finally able to see her eyes, looking up and making eye contact with his curvaceous kidnapper.

"Perhaps..." she said, kneeling down in front of him, "you even find yourself... questioning your nature? You may find yourself even attracted to this skunk lady, yes? And even though she's locked you up in her dungeon, you're finding yourself fantasizing about all the things you wish you could do to her." She stroked a hand along Jason's face. "Am I correct?"

He nodded quickly, her fur was so incredibly soft, just like her tail, and especially on the human's skin. “Y—yes...” Looking down at himself for a moment, unsure if he was even wearing clothes or not.

"Then why don't I indulge you in some of those fantasies, hm?" She reached down between his legs for his penis. Indeed, it was already on its way to full erection.

Stifling out a moan before the human inhaled deeply, his face contorting in pleasure as his length was touched for the first time by someone other than himself. Even though the situation screamed all the wrong in the world he pushed his hips forward some.

"That's an eager boy~" the skunk said, rubbing her hand down the length of the penis. When she reached its base, she took the ballsack in her hand and began to gently play with it. The occasional blunt edge of a claw would rub against the skin from time to time, but other than that there was no indication this wasn't a human playing with his balls.

Another soft moan leaked from the humans lips, his knees buckling slightly in towards each other. He continued to push closer, his warm length throbbing eagerly while his sack tightened up from her playing.

Celia scooted closer to the human as she continued to play with his ballsack. Soon, when she was close enough, y/n would feel his tip rub up against something soft and warm. He would realize that the skunk, too, was naked, and his dick was rubbing up against her vulva.

The human moaned hotly, his body trembling against her movements. Freezing up as he looked up trying to get a glimpse into the woman’s eyes.

Though her eyes were initially trained on the human's genitals, she soon refocused them into his eyes as she reached up and guided his dick toward her pussy. "You ready~?" she asked as if his answer mattered to her.

The human thought for a few moments, realizing his virginity was about to be taken by a crazed older woman that he had only heard of in story books. Feeling more of her warmth against his dick all those thoughts melted away and were replaced with eager lust.

Impatient and not truly concerned about his response, Celia maneuvered y/n's penis into her pussy. At first, just the tip entered her, but with a little more positioning of her body, she soon had pulled the entire length of the dick into her.

He moaned out sharply, feeling her hot velvety soft walks around his cock. Pushing his hips up and into her trying to move his hand again but finding that they were now held tightly to the wall.

She moaned as he tried to make movements of his own. "That's a good boy~" she cooed. She leaned in and planted her lips tightly against his in a rather rough kiss.

His entire body shuddered against hers, hips instinctively pushing up into the skunk's. He felt her thighs hold his lower body in place.

The skunk lady moaned as he continued to thrust into her several more times. "Are you new to this?" she asked sweetly after pulling away from their kiss.

He exhaled deeply and took the break from the kiss as a sign to stop. Nodding up at her quickly, his cock throbbing hard inside of her, dribbling precum inside of her warm pussy.

"You're not bad for a first-timer~" she said, then pulled him out of her. "Why don't you and I make a deal, hm?"

Immediately missing the warmth of her tunnel he nodded, wanting anything to be back inside.

"I'll allow you to leave and go back to your village. But first..." The skunk turned around and lifted her tail.

"You'll have to cum in my butt if you want your freedom."

The human thought over the prospect. On one hand he knew exactly how to leave and on the other hand he knew until he did it he would stay, which would mean he could postpone his freedom for even more pleasure.

"What do you say, human? Are you brave enough to fuck a skunk's ass? Or will you chicken out for so long that you eventually die here?"

The human nods quickly. “Yes I’ll do it, but let me move.” Y/n says, tugging at the restraints and waiting for them to get undone.

She chuckled. "No, silly boy, I'm not falling for that trick. You'll stay right where you are. I'll bring my ass to you~" The skunk bent over some and slowly backed up to the human, her tail sticking straight up.

He groaned as he watched her rear, what felt like years pass as he waits for her plump cheeks to even get within a foot of his needy dick.

At first y/n's dick angled up and was just hot-dogged between Celia's cheeks, prompting her to remind him, "If you wanna be free, you'll have to actually cum inside my ass."

The human understood, pushing his hips up to force the smallest amount of his tip into her tight ass.

After his dick went just a short distance into her ass, a small hissing sound could be heard, followed by a sharp, burning sensation enveloping the tip of the human's penis. All this was quickly overshadowed, however, by the utterly revolting stench that would soon follow. It was clear that the skunk had sprayed.

The human immediately screamed out in terrible pain, pulling his dick back and watching for a brief moment as a concentrated liquid drop of her spray landed right on his sack. Gagging loudly he turned his head to the side and dry heaved, apparently having not eaten anything at all in the past day.

The skunk turned around to watch the boy writhe in agony. She laughed an evil laugh. "You didn't think your kidnapping would be all pleasure, did you?!" she giggled. "You've heard the legends! Though my appearance may be falsely retold, I'm every bit as sick as you've heard." She leaned in closer to y/n and once again planted her lips on his face, engaging him in an even rougher kiss than before. "And I'm not letting you out of here"—she kissed his face, nibbling at his skin a bit as well—"until I've had my fun~"

He wasn’t able to respond, his eyes watering through the kiss and even after, his nose drooling snot in an ill fated attempt to stop the vile stench. But even through all that the hot searing pain that was just on the inside of his urethra continued as the spray stained his cock.

She reached down and played with his balls some more. "You ready for some more fun~?" she said as she squeezed them, this time making no attempt to avoid her claws.

He screamed out in pain, feeling all his blood rush to his cock as the pain flared, his dick throbbing hard as it stood erect.

"Oh, does it hurt?" she said condescendingly. "Are you gonna get back to fucking me now?" The skunk turned around from y/n, again revealing her fat ass for him to see. She then placed a paw on each cheek and spread it for the boy, causing a single drop of the dark yellow musk to drip from her hole.

His thoughts are clouded with the unrelenting pain but just barely keeping himself together, without much thought to the repercussions he roughly thrusts up into her ass again

As could be predicted, the thrust triggered yet another release of her deadly musk to be sprayed all over y/n's groin. "Oh, I should've told you," she said, chuckling. "Any time you put something in a skunk's ass, it forces us to spray. But don't worry, I've only got, oh, three or four more rounds left in me~"

The human was in shock as another vile burst of her musk came out, after a split second of thing he started to wildly thrust her ass. Slamming her cheeks repeatedly, feeling the spray shoot out onto him repeatedly before he passed out. His head falling forward and body relaxing in the floor.

The skunk moaned wildly as she was fucked in the ass. It felt truly good for her to just relinquish control and allow her fluid to spill out all over y/n with no care. When she felt him suddenly stop thrusting, however, she grew a little concerned. She looked behind herself and saw the human hanging limply from the wall.

He'd passed out! This had never happened before. On one hand, she was impressed with herself, but on the other, she was starting to fear she'd just killed her loyal fucktoy. The skunk slipped the human's cock out of her soaked, dripping asshole and released him from his chains. She then dragged him a short distance deeper into the cave for his next role in her depraved fun…

Y/n would wake up an indeterminate amount of time later. He was no longer shackled to the wall, but rather the floor. Cuffs held his wrists, ankles, and neck in place on the cold cave floor.

The human's eyes slowly opened, looking around and breathing in the stale, musky air. A singular lightbulb dangled from the ceiling, just enough light to see that his crotch was stained a light yellow color from all over the spray. Trying to stand he immediately noticed all the new restraints on his body that held him still.

The skunk was alerted by the jangling of metal shackles. "Oh good," she said, sitting up. "You're awake. You must've been having so much fun, you passed right out~"

He looked around for where she was, the light blinding him even though it was so little light it was tough to see past it into the pitch black.

The skunk stepped closer to the human, then recoiled. "Phew! You fucking stink!" she exclaimed. "Especially your dick. Y'know, you fucked my ass so much, you took just about all the spray I had?"

He held back a grin, that was his plan, but now he found himself unable to get hard even while staring at the voluptuous skunk standing over him.

"Well... Almost all the musk I had." She quickly squatted over the human and, without giving him time to react, delivered the remainder of her musk directly into his face. She got off of him to watch him squirm. "I saw your grin. I wasn't letting you get away with that."

The human kept himself from screaming out in pain by biting down on his lips as hard as he could, he wasn’t about to ingest any of the vile musk. It assaulted his nose immediately having to breath in a sharp explosive way to keep from practically snorting it all.

"Oh, don't be so proud," she said. "I see you hiding your pain. You know, you're really starting to piss me off..." She seemingly thought to herself for a moment, then again planted her ass down on the human's face, resting all her great weight on it. "You're lucky I'm a woman of my word. The conditions for your freedom still stand, but before I give you a chance to meet them, I've still got a little more fun to have with you." Just then, her stomach grumbled loudly.

The human groaned loudly as his nose was pressed firmly against the source of the noxious musk, coughing loudly against her pussy lips. Pulling his hands roughly, the chains rattling as he tried to free them.

"Oh, give it up," she chuckled. "You won't be freeing yourself any time soon. Now hold still..." The skunk lady grinded her ass against y/n's face and nose, her stomach growling a little more violently.

He tried to turn his head again, making his nose rub against her asshole, smearing the remaining drips of spray in his nose.

The skunk reached under herself to position the human's face straight up so that it would practically dig into her ass. "I'm glad you woke up when you did. I've been saving this for you~" Just then, her asshole parted, and a burst of absolutely noxious gas rushed out of her with a hiss. It stunk of rotten eggs, but magnitudes worse.

Y/n gags loudly, the stench invading his nose as the gas rushes up his nose, his entire body shivering against her ass.

She burst out laughing. "Didn't like that~?" she said in a false sweet tone. "Does it stink, hmm~?" She rubbed her ass harder against his face.

He tried to pull his face away, still coughing and trying to look away from her disgusting hole.

The skunk spread her thighs apart some before suddenly starting to urinate on his face. Hot, yellow, musty fluid trickles over his mouth and down his face. As tends to happen sometimes when pissing, she found herself needing to pass gas as well. She didn't hold back as she leaned to one side and delivered a faceful of horrific gas into y/n's face.

He starts to cough again as the hot fluids paint his face and the gas attacks his nose, making her piss spray out and get into her fur as well as a lot of it rolling down his body and spreading the musty smell elsewhere. Feeling the warm fluid pooling beneath him and some drenching his crotch.

The skunk chuckled as he coughed against her. "Alright, alright," she said. "I think you've learned your lesson. Ready to earn your freedom now?"

He nodded weakly, his nose dragging up and down her asshole.

Celia stood up before sitting back down on the human's lap. "Huh? You're not hard! Did you not enjoy what I was doing for you~?"

The human looked up at her with a glare, having nothing to say for himself.

"Hmph. Guess it's up to me then." She tightened a hand around his flaccid member and began to slowly rub it up and down.

It took five minutes of slowly rubbing his soft dick before he finally started to get hard again.

"Reluctant, are we~?" she teased, gently wagging her tail side to side to brush his face with it.

He huffed softly as the soft tail dragged across his face, wiping some of the piss off his lips.

"There we are~" she purred as it hardened and she was finally able to properly rub up and down its length.

He stifled a moan as he tried to show he wasn’t enjoying it, but despite all the disgustingly vile things that have gone on he couldn’t ignore the pleasure.

"There it is~" The skunk stood up before slowly lowering her read back down towards his dick. "Careful. The spray isn't there to lube us up as much," she said before roughly sitting down on his dick.

He let out a loud moan as her tight asshole gripped around his cock. But he would take charge and didn’t care, gripping the chains that held his wrist and starting to roughly slam up into her ass.

"Oh, fuck yes, y/n!" she cried as he thrusted up into her ass. Her glands, now empty, had no musk left to spray but would still twitch occasionally as if they were trying to.

He didn’t do it for her just wanting to escape the nightmare as he ruthlessly thrusted into her, feeling his balls tighten and letting out a loud moan.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes," the sadistic skunk gasped as she was fucked. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you gonna do it? Are you gonna cum and get free?"

The human ignored her question continuing his rough treatment before he felt the orgasm rush forward, moaning out loudly as he came into her ass, hilting himself into her as his cum rushed deep inside of her.

The skunk moaned as she felt his hot cum rush into her. "Good boy, good boy~" she purred repeatedly as she was filled with his seed.

He kept himself pressed against her ass before slowly pulling back, panting heavily as his cock came out of her ass with a soft ‘pop’ the thick white cum drooling out of her ass and running down her crack.

She stood up, still leaking cum from her rear. "Very well done, y/n. You've impressed me. Do I really have to let you go now~?"

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow as she even considered not holding up her end of the deal.

She sighed. "I guess you're right... Let me go get the key to your shackles..." She walked away.

But she didn't come back.


End file.
